


Rivals

by LindtLuirae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dinner Party, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Jealous Tobirama, Modern AU, Rivals TobiSaku, Semi-Public Sex, ShiSaku friendship, Unbeta’d we die like (wo)men, Very loosely anyway, tobisaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae
Summary: “You called me adoll,” Tobirama exploded, hissing lowly. “Which is not only a poor choice of insult but ridiculous coming from a pink-haired, green-eyed goddamnedfairy.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 52
Kudos: 173





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delightfullythoughtfulbird](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=delightfullythoughtfulbird).



> This was ... a lot of fun to write. Too much run. 2,500 words became 4,600. I’m not sorry at all. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Sakura,” said Hashirama, craning his neck to see over his laptop. “What … what are you doing?”

Sakura huffed, straightening from her bend before his table to swipe irritably at her hair. “I’m straightening your desk plaque. You’re the CEO now, every detail matters.”

“Spoken like a true pathological workaholic,” Tobirama muttered from his perch against Hashirama’s guest couch. 

Sakura’s green glare cut to him. “Spoken like a true _professional_.” She corrected, tone rebuking. 

“Yes I’m sure you have nothing better to do with your time than fuss over my brother,” Tobirama remarked blithely.

Hashirama sank in his seat, using his laptop to shield himself from the inevitable explosion and muttered a quick prayer. But when his precious vase didn’t go flying across the room in rage, he peeked at his present company again.

Sakura had an eyebrow arched. “Oh that’s _rich_ coming from you. Remind me who here has _two_ week days off, a normal nine-to-five and an _85-inch screen in his office?_ Get off your high horse, Senju. I get here before everyone and leave after everyone, and you know it.”

Tobirama opened his mouth to no-doubt stick his foot in it as he so often did around their pink-haired colleague when Hashirama hastily interrupted him. “Ahaha brother you aren’t _seriously_ questioning Sakura-chan’s work ethic are you? She’s the best employee in this whole building, even you can’t deny that.”

Sakura preened. When Tobirama moved to open his mouth again, Hashirama cut him off again. “Didn’t you say you’ll submit your report today? I’m still waiting.”

Tobirama glared at him. In fairness, Hashirama did add insult to injury with his last comment but it couldn’t be helped. “Off you go.”

He smacked the door after him on his way out, causing Hashirama to sigh and Sakura to laugh. “You totally just handed him his ass.”

“You’re like a miniature Tsuna,” he lamented fondly. “Off you go too; don’t tease him so ruthlessly he's sensitive.”

“Yeah as sensitive as a rock,” Sakura scoffed but she bowed respectfully before departing to carry on her duties.

If Tobirama wanted to be an insufferable prick and was reprimanded for it, that was on him. He was probably jealous that Sakura was assigned to be Hashirama’s right hand while Tobirama was stuck dealing with the legal branch. But Sakura worked damn hard for this position and she wasn’t going to give it up for anyone, especially not a stuck up bastard like Tobirama—no matter how pretty his face was to look at.

On her way to her office, Sakura made a quick detour to grab a coffee from the lounge only to find Tobirama there. She ignored him as she prepared it and added french vanilla liquid creamer. 

Tobirama’s face screwed up. “Are you trying to give yourself diabetes?”

“Why’re you sad, that’s good news for you, I’m your only competition.” Sakura rejoined cockily, tossing her stirring spoon in the sink. “Or are you going to deny that too?”

He clicked his tongue against the back of his teeth, displeased. “Why do you care what I think? You clearly have it all figured out.”

“Damn right I do,” she told him. “You can go back to looking pretty in your corner.”

“Coming from you!” He barked out a harsh laugh. “Don’t make me laugh.”

They glared at each other for a long moment. _Damn him and his stupid jawline, and his ridiculous cheekbones and pretty eyes,_ Sakura thought. Why did all good looking men turn out to be such assholes?

“Why don’t you admit you’re threatened by me?” She crossed her arms challengingly.

“Because I’m not,” Tobirama said matter of factly. He leaned his hip against the counter and stared her down. “I own half this company, my name’s on the building.”

“Lucky you, but some of us had to work hard to get to where we are.” Sakura shook her head, turning back to her coffee and sprinkled some cocoa into it.

Suddenly he was next to her, his body heat fanning her side. Sakura froze, not daring to look at him yet. What was he thinking— “Interesting analogy you have there, Haruno.” He purred next to her ear. “But why work hard when you can work smart? This is business darling, not martial arts.”

He swiftly ghosted past her and out of the lounge. Sakura stared after him, stunned. 

_Darling?_

How _dare_ he?

Sakura took a calming breath, ignoring the strange stirrings in her stomach. _Condescending bastard strikes again_. Sakura thought sourly. She would get him back.

But as next week rolled by, Sakura found her hands too full with meetings and paperwork that needed to be finished before Thursday evening—the company was holding a work dinner and she needed to be there.

She was not very fond of these gatherings, especially when she had better things to do on her weekend, but it couldn’t be helped. Tobirama was giving her a wide berth which she appreciated. Sakura feared she’d punch him in his perfect teeth if he attempted to get a rise out of her. 

And that was bad for business.

“You look like you’ve been chewing a sour lemon,” Ino, her best friend and colleague, said as she dropped a file on Sakura’s desk. “Spill, I’ve got a few minutes.”

“Dinner. Party.” Sakura gritted. 

“ _Ah._ ” Ino intoned knowingly and plopped down on one of the chairs by Sakura’s desk. “Who’s your plus one?”

“I don’t have one yet,” she grumbled. 

“You can always ask Tobirama-san,” Ino teased. “You’re always his plus one.”

“Yeah, right, and kill him before we’ve even made it to the party?” Sakura grumbled. “I’m not risking it.”

Ino rolled her eyes. “I will never understand your animosity.”

“It’s … it’s more a rivalry.” Sakura shook her head. “Whatever. Maybe I’ll invite an Uchiha as my plus one just to piss him off.”

Ino’s eyebrows shot up, but she gave her a sly smile. “Damn Forehead girl, that’s schemy.”

Sakura smiled back. “It would definitely make that party more digestible.”

“And no gross old business men would bother you,” Ino nodded sagely. “Sounds like a winning strategy.”

“Indeed if I do say so myself,” Sakura agreed pleasantly. “Say, can I borrow that dress you wore to Hinata’s party last year?”

* * *

Thursday swooped by like an unwanted far removed cousin staying the weekend. Sakura beared it with barely concealed contempt and tried not to dwell on everything she needed to do that evening.

Ino’s dress was laid out on her bed, navy blue and long, and Shisui was already waiting for her in the living room as she pulled it on.

“Remind me again why I’m doing this?” He called out. She could hear him pacing about, crunching on her beloved cheeseballs.

“Because I’m your best friend and you love me?” She shouted back, a smile in her voice.

The chewing paused. “... you also threatened to tell Itachi that I was the one to pull that prank on Sasuke.”

“To be fair that ‘prank’ was in poor taste, he was traumatised,” Sakura was grinning as she recalled the horror and humiliation on Sasuke’s face when he sat on the fake couch Shisui had prepared in advance. It concealed a shallow pool of water beneath it, and Sasuke had screamed like a little school girl as he went splashing—in the presence of his father and great uncle Madara no less. 

“Someone had to punish him for standing you up,” Shisui said unapologetically as Sakura slipped out of her room, clad in Ino’s elegant dress. Shisui whistled. “On second thought, this is not such a bad use of my time.”

“Shut up,” she chuckled, blushing at his compliment. “And I thought we told you that was a misunderstanding.”

“Meh. He could use some humbling,” Shisui shrugged. He was holding onto her extra large container of cheese balls, eating them by the handful. It was a comical sight, especially when paired with his classy three-piece dark suit. “Who are we pissing off today, anyway?”

“Tobirama Senju,” Sakura said darkly.

“Ooh,” Shisui chimed happily. “I love me a good challenge.”

  
  


Ino was chatting up a cute brunette by the buffet when Shisui and Sakura arrived at the dinner party. “Figures,” Sakura muttered under her breath, unable to resist a smile. 

Shisui’s arm slipped around her waist, too low to be casual, but not enough to be offensive. He tucked her against his side and plastered on one of his winning smiles. Sakura witnessed him transform from a dork to a handsome gentleman right before her eyes. “Yamanaka-san,” he said pleasantly and nodded at the blond and her company. “You look lovely.”

Ino shot Sakura a wicked look. “ _Oh_ ,” her tone was loaded with excitement. “Shisui-san, I’m _delighted_ to see you. Have you tried the roast chicken yet? It’s right over there and it’s drool worthy.”

They followed her gaze to the other end of the buffet table where Tobirama stood staring right at them. 

“Duly noted,” Shisui gave her another winning grin and began guiding Sakura across the room. “We’ll catch you later!”

“It’s creepy how well you do etiquette,” Sakura murmured to him, shooting him a disbelieving look. 

“I’m a businessman, Sakura,” he chided. 

“Right,” she huffed a laugh. Tobirama’s piercing glare pored into her side, tempting her to acknowledge him; Sakura could feel the heaviness of his gaze prickling her skin but she was determined to ignore him for as long as possible. 

They each grabbed a plate and began piling it with food. “It’d be a shame not to try the roast chicken,” Shisui murmured next to her ear as he piled some salad. “Even when its next door neighbour is less than savoury.”

The roast chicken’s next door neighbour was Tobirama and his ever present scowl.

“Fair,” Sakura replied faintly, following Shisui’s lead even when the adrenaline in her system spiked sharply at the prospect of approaching Tobirama when he was clearly pissed off.

But Shisui simply ignored Tobirama for a few seconds as he filled their dishes. “Careful,” he told Sakura as he passed her some chicken. “We don’t want to stain your pretty dress.”

And then off-handedly, to a stunned Tobirama. “Oh, aren’t you Hashirama-sama’s brother?”

Sakura nearly sniggered. That was such a low blow to Tobirama’s ego to be known as ‘Hashirama’s brother’. But Tobirama was ever quick to compose himself. He pasted on a polite smile that barely hid the disdain he clearly felt at that moment. “Yes, that’s me. And you must be Uchiha Itachi’s cousin?”

“Uchiha Shisui,” Shisui easily offered his hand. “And yes I am, he’ll be pleased to hear you remember him.”

Sakura did not quite roll her eyes but it was a very close call. If she heard anymore business chit chat with its inherent frigid politeness she was going to scream. She _hated_ dinner parties. “Shisui would you be a darling and find us seats?”

“What the lady wants, the lady shall receive,” he offered her a smirk. “Good to meet you, Senju.”

Tobirama gave him a rigid nod and then his piercing red eyes cut to Sakura as soon as Shisui was out of ear shot. “I see you’ve got yourself a puppy for moral support.”

“Don’t be rude,” Sakura huffed. “Shisui is wonderful.”

“I see,” Tobirama responded dryly. “What else does he do, does he fetch drinks too?”

“When the occasion arises,” Sakura said primly and scooped some mashed potatoes onto her plate. “And stop scowling, you’re supposed to look like you’re having fun.”

“This is just my face,” Tobirama frowned unhappily. 

“Tragic,” Sakura murmured under her breath, thinking about how devastatingly handsome Tobirama was regardless of the type of expression that painted his face. 

“So how long do we plan to dance around this?” He wondered, idly sidling up to her side to take some mashed potatoes for himself. 

“Mhm?”

“What, are we ignoring the _real_ reason you brought happy-go-lucky Uchiha with you?”

“Don’t be so full of yourself,” she shot him a look and found him intently staring at her face. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment. “I just appreciate a good company.

Sakura was proud of herself for not stuttering.

“Mhm,” Tobirama gestured for her to move along the queue. “I’m _sure_ he makes a delightful company.”

“What is your problem?” Sakura said exasperatedly. There were only so many remarks she could stand—especially since he was disrespecting a dear friend of hers.

They stared at each other for a moment, Sakura expectant and Tobirama displeased. “We’re rivals in _business_ , Sakura,” he said like he was disappointed. “Not whatever this is.”

“And what’s this?” She demanded, food entirely forgotten. 

“You bringing Uchiha here as your date? To my dinner party?” He leaned closer, staring her in the eyes. “Low _fucking_ blow.” 

Sakura’s jaw dropped. She’d _never_ heard Tobirama swear before. 

An abrupt heat swept through her, arousal and irritation curling in her gut, much to her chagrin. _Oh no,_ she thought, devastated. _Did I just find that sexy?_

She stared at his pretty mouth and imagined the shape it made around that filthy word as it escaped it—and had the sudden damning impulse to kiss him. 

She licked her lips, pulling her eyes away before he caught her staring. “Why, was I supposed to bring you?” _Like every year_ went unsaid. It was almost a tradition to reluctantly accompany each other to these parties, make small talk, and share unhappy glares that they even needed to be there in the first place. 

“Yes.” Tobirama said. Sakura looked at him, taken aback. “Yes, you were.”

“You hate me,” she stated plainly, confused. “Shouldn’t you be happy?”

 _”Hate_ you?” He spluttered, sounding genuinely shocked. “I don’t _hate_ you, Haruno. Christ. I just find you infuriating.”

“And that’s supposed to make it better?” She raised a cynical eyebrow. They’d arrived at the end of the line with their plates barely half-filled but neither of them cared much for that anymore. 

Sakura set hers down on the closest empty tray and crossed her arms. 

Tobirama remorselessly abandoned his food as well. “Take it as a compliment,” he told her through his teeth. “That you infuriate me means we’re on even ground. I thought you understood this. I goad you and you goad me and then we get back to work and bust our asses off and we’re all the better for it. But bringing Uchiha here is just a dirty move. There’s no tact in it, and it just pisses me off.”

Anger swept through Sakura and she pointed a manicured finger at his chest. “Oh how terribly _kind_ of you to consider us on even ground. You’re the one who started with the low blows when you accused me of having nothing better to do with my time than _fuss over your brother_. I wanted to punch you in your stupid, perfect teeth.”

“ _You called me a_ doll,” Tobirama exploded, hissing lowly. “Which is not only a poor choice of insult but ridiculous coming from a pink-haired, green-eyed goddamned _fairy._ ” 

They stared at each other, breathing heavily.

“... this is stupid.” Sakura decided at last.

“Very.” He agreed, visibly calming his ruffled feathers and in turn prompting Sakura to loosen her shoulders.

“We should get out of here,” she said, noticing some curious eyes on them.

“Yes,” Tobirama agreed again.

Except when they’d made it outside to the darkened parking lot, Sakura found herself thrumming with nerves and wanting something she couldn’t name. “I’m sorry I called you a doll,” she managed at last, trying to smooth over the remaining chagrin.

“No you’re not,” he denied with a disbelieving scoff.

Fair enough. “No I’m not,” she agreed reluctantly. “You piss me off so in my defense, you deserved it.”

“I’m not the one who keeps running off my pretty mouth about how business _should_ be done,” Tobirama grumbled softly, sounding a little offended.

“Oh _I’m_ running off my pretty mouth? Rich coming from you mister cocky smirks who thinks you’re better than everyone else when really you’re just an asshole.”

Another bout of silence, this one positively charged with tension. His mouth did the thing where it curled downward at the corner and the impulse to kiss him reared its head again.

He loomed closer, making the hairs on her arms stand on end as his body warmth washed over her. He was not helping her case. “Take it back,” he said icily. 

“Fucking make me,” Sakura spat. How dare he call her a fairy _and_ turn her on?

The tension built, crackled and _snapped._

Sakura was suddenly pressed against the wall, his mouth over hers. “Damn you,” his teeth sank in her lip, drawing a growl from her throat as she grabbed him by the lapels and kissed him hard.

“Asshole,” she insisted again, reeling from the taste and feel of him against her, from the liquid fire pumping through her veins.

He roughly pinned her hips to the wall, staring down at her flushed face and bruised lips with his obscure gaze. Suddenly he smirked. “Yet you kissed me back.”

“ _Asshole,_ ” she stressed through the burning flush rising in her cheeks and the sudden heady and all-consuming arousal clouding her head. 

“And you’re infuriating,” his breath ghosted over her lips, contradicting his words as his mouth covered hers again and he curled a fist in her hair, drawing her closer to him.

Heat and desire flooded her, rendering thinking very difficult. But Sakura was hyper aware of the night’s chill on her bare arms and although where they stood was a narrow, shadowed spot far from the gates, sheltered within two towering trees, she felt distinctly exposed to the world.

The sound of cars whooshing in the distance had never seemed louder. Her kiss turned hesitant and she pulled away altogether even when every inch of her being protested the loss of such glorious contact. “What are we doing?” She hissed. “Someone will see!” 

“Scared?” He challenged, smirking. Sakura instantly wanted to kiss that smug expression off his face. “Where’s your sense of adventure, princess?”

Sakura pulled him in by his meticulous oriental tie. “If we get arrested for public indecency I’ll kill you.”

Her warning lost some of its intended effect when he made her breath hitch by burying his face in her hair. He took slow, wavering breaths, like he was savouring her smell. 

“‘Public indecency’...” he rumbled with pleasant surprise as his hungry lips descended her neck. “Is that what you’re going to let me do to you, Haruno?”

His palm swept down her thigh, and slipped around her back to grab a handful of her ass. Sakura nearly moaned. “Are you … going to let me touch you?” He growled in her ear. “Right here and now?”

When Sakura said nothing, her taut body betrayed her. She couldn’t restrain the greedy way it pressed against him.

“I fucking _dare_ you.” Tobirama’s hoarse voice let slip his own need. It nearly set Sakura on fire. 

_Oh_ damn him, she thought vehemently, helplessly turned on and tragically more than willing. Her nails scratched at his scalp as she pulled his face towards her and glared at him through hazy arousal. “ _Do it_. Better yet, I dare _you_ to take me right here and now.” 

Sakura couldn’t believe what she’d just uttered. 

But the words were already out of her mouth and Sakura had never seen that expression on Tobirama’s face before. Thrill zapped through her like electricity as he crashed their lips together and pressed their fronts against each other.

The air between them misted with the heat of their bodies, sweltering in the paltry inches between their chests, in the hot gap between Sakura’s thighs. 

She ached profoundly as big palms gripped her rear and rolled them together. They left tingles in their wake, and every inch of him felt depravedly glorious. He was half hard already, straining. Sakura nearly fell to her knees, nearly shoved her hands into his pants. Nearly took him in her mouth. 

“Do you know why you infuriate me, Sakura?” Tobirama breathed roughly against her ear, his hand slipping down her front to press over her clothed panties. She gasped softly as his fingers made a few quick passes over her clit, rubbing her through her dress. “What infuriates me about you most of all? Is how much you make me fucking _want_ you.”

This time there was no stopping the moan bursting from her throat. Her head fell back and she whined, hips canting forward eagerly into the pressure of his thumb. 

Tobirama’s hair was a ruffled mess courtesy of her errant fingers, his mouth smudged with her red lipstick and his neat tie ruined. He looked debauched and it was all her doing and Sakura was going to combust. She _needed_ him.

He bit her lips roughly, making her groan. “Every time you made my blood boil with this clever mouth of yours? It made me want to put it to good use.”

Sakura moaned brokenly, flames licking at her insides as he impatiently pulled her dress up and slipped his hand down her panties. 

“Tobirama,” she attempted feebly, shaking as his thick digits pushed inside her heat. “Ah, _fuck, yes_.”

His teeth scraped her throat, leaving burning filthy kisses in their wake. “And now you’re moaning my name,” he groaned against her skin, his fingers pumping rapidly inside her. “Fuck Sakura you’re really testing my patience.”

“I told you,” she panted, clutching onto his arms as her legs shook and her stomach shuddered. “ _Take me.”_

Sakura couldn’t have cared if the entirety of Konoha showed up then, lost as she was in her growing desires. Nothing mattered beyond the dizzying need to be consumed by him. Fire blazed through her and Sakura wanted to burn.

She fumbled blindly with his belt as they kissed with nothing resembling grace or restraint, his mouth taking and taking, and her lungs screaming and her body aching. And then he was in her hand, against the cracks of her palm, a hot pulsing thickness and Sakura didn’t stop to think and he didn’t pause to reconsider.

One moment she was on shaky knees and the next she was effortlessly lifted in his arms and pressed against the wall, her trembling hands aiding him by slipping her panties to the side and guiding him inside her.

They both muffled groans against each other’s shoulders, Sakura mercilessly clutching onto him as his thick girth settled inside her. Air eluded her lungs for a few wonderfully breathless moments. 

She found herself filled to the brink and straining against him, her head spinning from too much lust and her lungs trying to recall how to breathe. A momentary pause followed, thick to the point of suffocation with hot, undiluted want. 

Their eyes met, his so dark and dangerous Sakura’s whole body shuddered around him. “Is this what you wanted?” He whispered gravelly, his voice so throaty it was like sandpaper over her skin as his hips eased back and snapped against hers.

She gasped, panting with overwhelming sensations.

Hot lips dragged over her chin, barely focused and in nothing even close to resembling a kiss. “To be fucked where anyone could see? Is this what you wanted, Sakura?”

He sank inside her again, to the hilt, and pressed hard, grinding them together

She saw stars. “Oh gods,” she nearly sobbed. “ _Please_.”

Their hips rolled together again, Tobirama growling and Sakura shaking. “I would take you anywhere. _Anywhere._ You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into, Sakura.” 

Lightheadedness. Pleasure. Anxiety. They swirled inside her chest until she could barely breathe, her only anchor Tobirama’s solid weight inside her.

Sakura’s fingers dug in his rear and pressed him against her, no longer caring for the loud, obscene sounds their bodies made as he began ramming into her. 

She didn’t think she could care even if somebody saw them like this, desperately moving against each other, clutching every available inch of skin as Tobirama impaled her on his cock with every upward thrust of his hips, grunting into her. 

He set a brutal pace, pressing her knees back and pinning her against the wall as he set out to ruin her, and her panties and dress and sanity and Sakura was losing her mind, _oh gods_ … full body shudders swept through her as she started to come, and there was no swallowing her cries, no restraining the way her body fell apart.

She buried her face in his throat and bit hard, tears pricking her eyes, and muffled a scream.

Tobirama growled, and the animalistic sounds he made in her ear as he exploded inside her sent Sakura reeling head first into another orgasm that chased at the heels of the first, and morphed together to form an overpowering wave that crashed into her hard. Sakura was swept under. 

She shook in his arms as she gushed around him, white pleasure flooding her. Sakura’s body curled around his, hanging on for dear life as he pumped her full of his cum. 

And slowly, and gradually, the muddled desire clouding her vision lifted, and her senses returned to her one by one. The cool air on her clammy skin; his rough breathing; the bruising hold of his hands on her thighs; the sticky trail of her orgasm rolling down her leg...

Sakura stared at Tobirama who towered over her, shielding her in the shadows and with his body from any hidden, prying eyes. Tobirama whose face was flushed and whose mouth was parted with heaving breaths and whose seed was inside her.

Her eyes widened. His roamed her face. Gently, he slipped out of her, but he was yet to set her back down. “Don’t look so scandalous, you dared me,” he reminded her quietly, still trying to catch his breath.

“What if someone saw?” She was whispering now, horribly aware of the deadly quiet of the night. There was no way no one's heard them. Anyone who might have decided to escape the dinner earlier, or had gone out for a smoke … anyone who’d walked a little too close would have heard them. 

“Then I hope they enjoyed the show,” he smirked, using his knee to prop her up and tipping her chin back with his index curled beneath it. His nonchalance floored her. 

At her shocked expression, he pressed his mouth to hers again in a wet kiss. “What? You can’t tell me _you_ didn’t enjoy that …”

Sakura shook herself out of her terrified musings. “How could you still be this cocky?” It was ridiculous; especially after she so thoroughly ruined his trim appearance.

He sucked her earlobe between his teeth. “How could I not be when I just made you come on my cock?” 

Sakura flushed, her body giving a strangled pulse in reaction to his words muttered in that raspy voice. “I think this solves our problems rather nicely,” he added, finally putting her down to tuck himself away. “We should’ve done this ages ago. Look at you, you’re too spent to even argue with me. If I’d known you were this pent up…”

“Shut up,” she managed half-heartedly, balancing herself against the wall. Her knees felt too jelly-like for comfort. 

“Or what?” He returned with a knowing smirk. 

His tone was light however, and the taunting edge could be easily ignored in favour of admiring how bright his eyes were and the way she’d thoroughly marked him with her lipstick.

Somehow, she’d branded him as hers.

“Or,” Sakura found herself saying as she pushed herself off the wall to help him button up his dress pants, her tone heavy with residual need and seriousness. “I’ll make you.”

It was a promise she didn’t intend to break. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feed my poor starving soul with reviews? I’ve had a godawful day. 
> 
> Good day dear readers.


End file.
